villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Time-Line
This is a basic time-line of events in the Villains Multiverse and is designed to try and create a fixed history of sorts as well as possible futures - it is worth noting that due to the multiple realities and worlds involved in the series the time-line is not set in stone and varied events work out differently according to specific settings. (note: to try and keep things simple please try to order events with oldest being on top and newest being below (for example if Saga A is set before Saga B it would appear on the list as (Saga A, Saga B) '') Before The Beginning (Events that occur before the dawn of time (such as past universes, spiritual realms etc) ) *'The Absolute Beginning''' **The Dreamer, bored of it's existence, casts itself into eternal slumber and the seed that will produce the entire Omniverse is born of it's dream. **The God-Force (The Alpha, The Divine Trinity, Pandemonium)- the aspects of the Dreamer itself- and The Unknown are formed. **The Shadow-Force, known to some as the "Satan-Force" (The Omega, Evil, Sin) is formed to awaken the Dreamer and end the new cosmos- it will continue to grow over all times and Multiverses. *'Legend' **The Alpha creates an infinite universe but senses danger in the form of the Omega - the two fight, creating the multiverse and ultimately the Omega is cast away to safeguard reality while the Alpha retires: opting to allow the multiverse to develop freely without interference. *'Previous Universe' **The Watchers exist in a state of perpetual madness in a formless void, which they would remain in until the coming of the "Great Cataclysm" (which would produce the physical universe as we currently know it) - the entity known as Evil also inhabits this universe (though its origins as a manifest entity lay in the universe before the Watchers) **The "Great Cataclysm" occurs, destroying the Watchers' realm and making way for the physical universe The Beginning (Events that occur at the dawn of time) *(Dawn of Time- 13.7 billion years ago) **Twilight Force is formed alongside the physical universe, causing the creation of the Twilight-Realm. **Balance is formed alongside the physical universe, manifesting as the goddess Fortuna. **The Void comes into being as a result of anti-matter losing to matter in the creation of the universe. **Both Oblivion and Creation come into being alongside the physical universe, the most ancient of the Absolutes are also "born" at this point (the fundamental forces) (Father Time, Sister Space, Violence, Bloody Mary, Thirst ). **The Unborn manifests into the physical universe. **Violence and Bloody Mary - despite being very close - spawn the being known as Warmonger. **the chaotic energies of the previous universe spread out and begin to gain sentience as they latch onto infant dimensions, creating the "Elder-Demons" (such as Mickelus) Distant Past (Events that occur anywhere from just after the dawn of time (13.7 billion years ago) to the rise of the dinosaurs (230 million years ago) ) *'13.6 billion years ago' **Fortuna seals Sin in a dimensional prison. *'13 billion years ago' **''Shattered Psyche'' ***Fortuna finds Thyria and befriends Seya. Zied, with the help of Kaede, finds Sin trapped in it's prison, and forms a pact with the deity, gaining more power and possessing Seya; Fortuna becomes blinded **The Seven Secrets are created by Tsukinode shortly after Seya's possession, as well as the Emotional Secrets; the Castle of the Secrets is created **Kronos is created at some point by Creation and Oblivion as the first "all-father" - he would spend many centuries collecting beings from the "primal" races to become the very first "deities". *'12.8 billion years ago' **Keiro Krydyn battles Medadre to the death, Medadre dies **Keiro Krydyn battles Tondiil, Tondiil goes back to the Divok-Kilon **Keiro Krydyn teaches Thyria of peace, though goes unnoticed by the populace, and becomes Champion of Veda *'12.7 billion years ago' **'The Powers That Be emerged from an unknown dimension and oversaw the formation of early life in the physical universe (many of the Dark Ones are "born" alongside early life) *'12.5 billion years ago ' **'The Eodians (manipulated by Bloody Mary and Violence) commit the first act of war in the mortal multiverse and are exiled to the furthest regions of space by the Powers That Be- who also proceed to forcibly eject the negative emotions of all living beings and toss them into the depths of time and bestowed the beginning of language on the young races. These events helped to bring about Misery and the Great Divide between the Absolutes. **Keiro Krydyn creates the Spheres of Light in a prophecy made by Veda to protect Thyria from Outside entities *'11 billion years ago' **Misery is born into the universe and fought with the Powers That Be - during which she becomes one with the universe and the Powers That Be are forced to leave the physical universe for good. **A mere hundred years after the fall of the Powers That Be the Primal Gods arrive from an unknown dimension and began their crusade to reshape the universe in their image, which last several centuries. The Omega is said to have surfaced briefly at this point and destroyed the Primal Gods before returning to its eternal slumber. **Oblivion fathers the second-generation of Dark Ones (Rot, Blight and Enmity) **Almagest appears within the Multiverse. **Kronos goes mad and is exiled to the furthest reaches of space. *'4.45 billion years ago' **The mainstream Earth is formed alongside Mother Earth. **Earth's Moon is formed alongside Sister Moon. *'2.6 billion years ago' **''' Ebonscale is born into the universe and forms the Midnight Dragon-Flight. *'''300 million years ago **The first Twilight Dragons are born into the universe. **Abraxas is born into the multiverse and soon banished by the Absolutes. **The''' Hall of Gods''' is formed alongside Kouryuu, The Four Powers and the Council of Godheads as part of the Absolutes' goal to calm the "tide" and keep Abraxas' contained. *'250 million years ago' **'T'''he five remaining dragon-flights are born into the universe to complete the Seven Dragon-Flights. Prehistory (Events that occur from the dawn of dinosaurs 230 million years ago, to the rise of written history- roughly 3200 BC) *3 million years ago (the first humans evolve on Earth) *(the "Wanderers" are born into Earth (also known as "totemic-spirits") to help guide humanity) *'Early Stone Age (Earth) (2.5 million years ago)' **Kaosa befriends Dusk only to have him slain by hunters, triggering her transformation into the Twilight Brood-Mother. *300,000 BC (many elder-beings came to Earth, amongst them the "seed" of Dbiel - this would start what is known in the modern age as Subterra) *'32,000 - 20,000 BC''' (the Hyborian Age on Earth, this is when mankind was at the mercy of many elder-beings such as the Old Ones and other monsters that would be banished before the rise of Atlantis and other advanced civilizations) *'20,000 BC' (the Council of Godheads take an active interest in Earth, replacing the "Wanderers" as guides of humanity) *'18,000 BC' **Atlantis and other Prehistoric civilizations begin to emerge and spread across the world, during this time period Oceana and Jaladhi exist and Oceana would begin a legacy that would ultimately lead to the birth of Inferno Pendragon centuries later. * 9564 BC *Atlantis experiences a great cataclysm that sees it sink beneath the waves, destroying the once proud civilization : Oceana and Jaladhi are both anchored to Atlantis as its eternal guardian-spirits. * 7971 BC (the Hall of Gods calls upon a "Gathering" of all pantheons - this would not occur again for another 10,000 years) *'5220 BC' **Veda gives Keiro Krydyn another prophecy, that of which deals with a golden-haired girl. Keiro succeeds at summoning Daille, informing her of events to come Ancient Past (Events that occur in the large scale of time following the end of prehistory (3200 BC) and the rise of the early past (1900s plus) *'2583 BC' ** Alice is born and begins the formation of what will become the Monarchy of Wonderland - this period of time is also when the Hatter began to fracture as an entity. *'1124 BC' **'Jevala and Cosmos form Empyrea, and give birth to the other Empyrean gods, including Nova. **Daille creates the Golden Gate *'1007 BC' **'Almagest enters Empyrea. Nova falls in love with him. **Andromeda is born. **Seya attacks Thyria in a rage, Daille's Golden Gate succeeds at holding of the maddened god *'1001 BC' **'Solstice is born. *'900 BC - 880 BC' **'The Empyrean War of Survival is fought, and the seven species come to a truce and alliance after the rise of demon god Abbadon. *'878 BC' **'The Seven Empyrean Kingdoms- Succubus, Lycan, Wraith, Human, Vampire, Gorgon, and Wisp- are established. **Andromeda becomes the first ruler of the Wisp Kingdom. *'865 BC' **'Andromeda is wed to Almagest. *'850 BC' **The elemental castles appear on Earth and begin many magical empires which will exist in relative harmony with humanity until 600 BC. *'798 BC' **'Prince Orion of the Wisp Kingdom is born. *'796 BC' **''The Vagabond's Odyssey'' ***Andromeda is defeated by Almagest and traded to the Idealists for the Circlet of the Unseen. She journeys through and narrowly escapes the Divok-Kilon. *'600 BC' **The era of the elemental castles ends with the disappearance of the Sky Castle and the beginning of the end for the age of magic. *'500 BC' **The Purging Period ravages Thyria, Keiro Krydyn attempts to quell the sparked wars *'50 BC' **The Druids that would ultimately become The Outsiders forsake their ancestral worship of nature in favor of heretical teachings regarding Misery (in the form of the "Dark Spirit") - ultimately leading to their departure from Earth until the events of "Wicked Things." **Keiro Krydyn hides Seya's Staff *'0' **'Physical manifestation of Christ on Earth, the "child" aspect of the Divine Trinity. **Keiro Krydyn's death *'305' **The Pixies dominate all of Europe *'334' **The Sable Order is formed in Europe as a covert organization to protect humans from the Pixies and rebel against their tormenters. *'340' **Pixie control of Europe ends with the Fairies casting a spell that resigned most Fay to legends in the eyes of mortals and hastened the end of the age of magic. **The Sable Order continues on in secret, ensuring that the worlds of humanity and the paranormal remain separate. *'363' **The Revolutionaries- powerful sorcerers proficient in Twilight magic- arise in Europe. Tensions arise between them and the Sable Order. *'364' **The Revolutionaries enact their plans for conquest. Jovian, 64th emperor of the Roman Empire, is assassinated by Revolutionaries, prompting the Sable Order to battle. A silent war is waged between the two factions for five years. *'369' **Realizing that they are beginning to lose the battle, the Revolutionaries pray to the Watchers and are confronted by Anathema, who spirited them away to Silvast. *'370' **'Elvira is crowned first Queen of Silvast. *'475' *King Arthur is born *'520' *King Arthur becomes part of the Once and Future King, the first Fall of Camelot (and its transformation into Avalon) *'990' **'Terralian Year XXXX **Ryou is born. **Kerava and Kaede are born. *'1009' **Terralian Year XXXX **Terralius is razed in the Science-Magic War *'1010' **'Malovus, one of the sole Terrals remaining on Terralius, begins the processes of extending his own life and creating bioweapons to scout other worlds.. *'1012' **The Secret of Order grants Ryou the power of Balance. Ryou's mind fully breaks; he changes his title to "Arbiter" and begins destroying "corrupt" worlds. *'1159' ** Nathan Young's legendary ancestor finds the Codex and became the inspiration for Robin Hood. *'1205' **Dracula manifests in the world and fathers the first of the "Modern" Vampire breeds. *'1250' **the Ankes make contact with Easter Island, inspiring the creation of the Moai statues. *'1506' **The age of magic officially ends on Earth as the last magical empire falls - allowing the age of mortals to truly begin. *'1570' **Thaumaturgy is discovered by Aerigroxiuos on Lomikrovi> *'1602' **Emperor Gear is born. **From 1602 onwards the machinations of Emperor Gear would introduce a revolution across many societies - resulting in a fantastical fusion of aether and technology (which would be remembered as "steam punk" in the modern era): this would slowly decline as Emperor Gear faded into the shadows over the centuries (ending in roughly 1730). *'1740' **Marquis de Sade is born. *1780 **The Sable Order establishes it's first headquarters in the fledgling United States of America. *1809 **Silver Bay is destroyed by an aether-infused bomb by Emperor Gear, remaining his most bold attack on society - the area would become deserted and later became a base for the Clockwork Empire. *'1830' **Dollhouse is formed as the Industrial Revolution begins. Early Past (Events that occur before the current era) *'1916' **The beginning of the Toon Era - a time when humans and Toons existed together. *'1922' **December 24: Betwixt manifests. *'1923' **Betwixt's first public appearance. *'1933' **After trying to flood a theatre with laughing-gas, Betwixt is cast into the Land Of Nowhere for the final time. *'1936' **Suzie is cast into the Land Of Nowhere. *'1938' **Baby is cast into the Land Of Nowhere. *'1941' **Moggy falls into obscurity and is exiled into the Land Of Nowhere, where he meets Betwixt for the first time. *'1942' **Laugh-A-Lot Studios closes down. *'1945' **The Toon Era ends. *'1946' **Brotherhood Of War was theorized to be formed on this year. *'1951' **The "blackout" project of the Toon Era ends, with a large majority of the world being forcibly "mind-wiped" by governments that became convinced Toons were dangerous to society - altering their memories and causing Toons to become eradicated from the real world, the few who managed to evade this process remained silent out of fear of both Toons and the governments themselves, *'1955' **The "Divine Machine" Aerigroxiuos was created on Lomikrovi to end a planetary civil war. *'1960' **The events of House Of Lights occurs. *'1967' **HAG is formed. *'1985' **'Red is born. *'1993' **'Inferno Pendragon is born to a human mother (descended from Oceana) and Ebonscale. **Inferno Pendragon is adopted by King Equinox and Queen Titania following the murder of his mother by Ebonscale. *'2000' **''Innocents'' ***Credne and Loki attempt to siphon the power of the World Tree with a captive seven-year-old Inferno Pendragon. **Almagest, using his power of foresight to predict Ruichi's birth, negotiates with Malovus to send Kagami's clone to Phoenix Industries. In return, Almagest bestows more magical prowess upon Malovus, allowing him to exponentially futher his research. **Misery appears on Thyria, and bestows her powers to Kerava ** The Sable Order has officially gained global coverage in all major cities in the world. The organization is renamed to the SABLE Agency- short for the Supernatural Analysis Bureau and Law Enforcement Agency. *'2001' **Red finds the Huntsman's Axe. *'2002' **Red's Tale'' **Ruichi is born. *'''2004 **Jack fakes his death. **Rose is born. *'2005' **Nebula is born. *'2008' **'Amnesty is born. **''King of Kings'' **Nova is sealed within Nebula's soul **Death of King Sol and Queen Luna. *'2007' ** Regina is born. *'2011' **Death of Soren. **Lilith Haniel takes Nebula under her wing. *'2012' **''The Judge and Executioner Crisis'' **''Judge and Executioner'' ***A band of heroes chosen by Fortuna confront Arbiter and defeat him. Malovus appears and, using magic gifted to him by Almagest, absorbs Arbiter's powers, obtaining the power of Imbalance. Arbiter joins with the heroes and defeats Malovus. Arbiter, now sane and confronted with the death he had wrought, resolves to destroy himself, but Rune convinces him to live, suggesting that he contribute to the universe and protect it. *'2013' **'Red conquers Wonderland and sets up the Court of Red- the Monarchy falls. **Amnesty's parents become rulers of Silvast. **The Revolutionaries disappear from Silvast. *'2014' **''The Total Control Crisis'' **''Total Control'' ***The Secret of Control possesses the Seven Secrets and begins it's assault on the Multiverse, starting with Earth. **'Amnesty accidentaly kills her parents and refuses to take the title of "Queen of Silvast," opting to remain it's princess. *'2015' **''The Fall of Avalon'' ***Arbiter, Drasocon and Inferno Pendragon battle Arodnap. **''Attack of the Voice'' ***The Voice makes himself known in the mainstream Multiverse by launching a brutal attack on a Dramon-controlled planet''.'' ***A nameless soldier saved by Arbiter and Drasocon becomes Kindle, the man who will begin the revolt against the Voice. **''Die by the Sword'' ***Equis (under the influence of Ebonscale) reforges the Celestial Blade from the blood of several Twilight Dragons; this event led to a confrontation with Inferno and the cleansing of the Blade by Merlin, as well as an attempt by Kaosa to contact Mickelus and obtain the Seed of Vengeance spell. *'2017' **''Brother's Keeper'' ***The extent of King Equinox's corrupting influence is revealed. **A month after the events of Brother's Keeper the Dramon home-world is destroyed alongside the Dramon species; Inferno mourns the death of his friend, Drasocon. *'2018' **''Tricks and Puzzles'' ***'Trickster breaks free of The Void, setting his sights on Tregon, and then Earth. Modern Era (Events that occur during and after Warcry) *'2020' **''The War Cry Crisis'' **''Warcry'' ***The Voice attacks Earth in an event that would be historically known as the "War Cry Crisis"; Earth is changed forever. While Arbiter's, Control's, and Trickster's attacks on Earth began to sow the seeds of discontent, the Voice's full-scale war sparks mutant/alien fears in much of Earth's populace. **''Strays'' ***Red shelters a group of orphaned children and takes them to Wonderland after the War Cry Crisis. *'2021' **''Wicked Things'' **''Lord Of Illusion'' *** Pietus makes his presence known on Earth. *'2022' **'Flipside ***Intent on havoc, Betwixt returns to the human world after a long abscence''.'' **''Burger Wars'' ***The Trolls scheme to gain influence in the human world. *'2023' **Dark Mirror'' ***Betwixt's second excursion into the human world post-banishment. *'''2024 **''Dusk'' ***Inferno tries and fails to gain control of Tartarus. ***Arodnap gains the blessing of the Watchers. ***Arbiter, Inferno, Amnesty, and Red establish a friendship after they defeat Arodnap. **''The Long Walk '' ***Inferno and Red visit the City of Omnus. *'2025' **''Court Of The Red Queen.'' ***The Hatter, manipulaing the Resistance, openly attacks Wonderland. ***Inferno Pendragon and Red become engaged. ***The Resistance finds Arodnap. *'2026' **''Bad Taste.'' ***Betwixt kidnaps a human child. Ruichi and Nebula pursue him into the Land of Nowhere. **Thirteen is successfully "upgraded" and activated by Malovus, and used to scout other worlds. **Amnesty reluctantly accepts her title as "Queen of Silvast." **''The Gate of Genesis'' ***(Currently undergoing a SERIOUS retcon) *'2027' **''Number One Fan'' ***Inferno is shrunk to a height of four inches by the Alicorn Maya and must rely on Nebula's help to revert the curse. **''New Life'' ***Sangria is born. *'2028' **''Children At Play'' ***Betwixt forms Betwixt Jr. from the stolen imagination of people. **''Nebula, Queen of the Universe'' ***Nebula is given a mysterious book- possibly a Rule Book- by Gambol, who uses it to slowly corrupt her. **''Operation: SIM'' ***SIM is activated as the guardian of the V-Net. ***SIM and Thirteen stop Authority's Human Extinction Code. *'2029' **''End of Days'' ***Kronos attempts to bring about the end of the gods. *'2031' **''Endgame'' ***Arodnap returns with the Resistance to kidnap the toddler Sangria''.'' ***Nebula falls into a bout of depression after the events of Endgame, further fueled by Nova. **''Heroes'' ***Chiang Battlehand teams up with Thirteen to stop an incoming corruption from the demonic Faungli. **''Nemesis'' ***Arbiter, Inferno, Amnesty, and Red must band together once more to contend against a new threat, known as Orpheus, whose power far outstrips their own. ***Amnesty, whose kingdom was nearly destroyed, seals Silvast and herself away from the rest of the Multiverse. *'2032' **''The Monsters Crisis'' **''Monsters'' ***Ebonscale begins his conquest of the Multiverse during Monsters. ***Inferno sacrifices himself to destroy Ebonscale once and for all, and is taken by King Arthur himself into the Once and Future King. **''The Evil Men Do..'' ***SIM, Thirteen, and Raven Redwood stop Warmonger from inciting World War III''.'' *'2033' **''Return to Order'' ***Arbiter falls into even greater depression. Goaded on by Morpheus and the Secret of Entropy, he reverts back into his Arbiter of Order state. **''Wolves At The Door'' ***Misery invades Red's mind, transforming it into a Misery Zone. **''Edge of Madness'' ***Arbiter, who sees Red abducted into the Realm of Madness, pursues and confronts Jack. Although Arbiter defeats Jack, he fails to save Red, and is expelled from the Realm of Madness after witnessing the first manifestation proper of the wolf-goddess, Amarok. Broken, bruised, half-dead and half-mad, he collapses on his former homeworld Terralius, waiting to die. **''Balanced Art'' ***An almost-dead Arbiter is found by Yakuro, the sole pure-blood Terral left alive in the Multiverse, who is cursed with immortality and a demonic spirit known as Eod which has infected her mind and soul. **Matt Hunter is born. *'2034' **''Balanced Art (cont'd)'' ***Arbiter and Yakuro, with the help of Corvus, destroy Eod. Arbiter and Yakuro profess their love for one another and, while not wholly able to move on from their pasts, are able to contend with their existence. **''SIM - Termination'' ***Thirteen, Raven Redwood, and Freedom-Striker attempt to save an ailing SIM and discover the existence of Ship-Mice. **''Event Horizon'' ***Kane and Nova take over Earth, as planned by the Watchers. ***Anomaly is born. *'2035' **'Karma is born. **Ithe forsees the Great Prophecy- Karma will play a key role in the salvation, or annihilation, of the Multiverse. **Amy is born. *'2037' **''The Omniwar Crisis'' **Violet Dawn is born. *'2038' **The Voice is reborn as the Neo-Voice. **The Last Laugh ***The Toon Wars begin. **''Aspects'' ***Deathwalker and Ruby are dragged into a conflict between Berrypaw and Sharptooth, while Misery attempts to claim The Mask of the Red Dragon. **Edward is born. *'2043' **Matt Hunter disappears into the Hero Captors video game at the age of ten. *'2044' **Dream House'' ***Karma meets Sangria and Murk for the first time while Arbiter visits Avalon. *'''2045 **''Haunted'' *'2046' **'Violet Dawn murders her parents and becomes bound to The Shadow. *'2047' **''Wicked'' ***Violet Dawn meets Edward for the first time at the Bigsby Manor and are terrorized by Poppy. Due to the divine intervention of the Truth, Violet is inducted into Edward's family. *'2048' **''Close Encounters'' ***Karma and Michel Deuce are dragged into a confrontation with the Tall Man, Dbiel, and Samuel Deuce. **''Wicked II'' *'2050' **Zenith is born. *'2051' **Riot is born amidst the events of Freedom-Striker/Liberator : Unspeakable. **''A Butterfly's Wing'' ***Arbiter is murdered by Zied. *'2052' **'Death of Yakuro. *'2053' **''The Bad Luck Saga'' ***The Secret of Luck's malicious half breaks free, spurring Karma, Hecate, and others on a long quest to quell the rampant Secret. *'2057' **'''Karma's Tale ***Ithe takes Karma under her wing and begins training her at Castle Mandala. *'''2060 ** The Shadow of Death Crisis **''The Shadow of Death'' ***Seya and Evil, seeking to awaken the Omega, gather their champions. ***Thirteen is killed by Fourteen. ***Andromeda is killed by ???. ***Aither is killed by ???. **Neo-Voice takes advantage of the Shadow of Death to attack Earth yet again, this time seeking to unlock the secret of the Destiny Force - utilizing his Keepers extensively in the conflict. **Diana is born. *'2061' **''Dark Waters'' **''The Shift'' **''Black Roses'' *'2062' **Isaiah is born. **Zaiynde is murdered by ??? **''Chaos Bleeds'' **''The Suffering'' *'2063' **''The Dark Visitant Crisis'' **Hiari is born. **The events of Humanity occur, introducing Dominion for the first time. **''The Coming Storm'' *'2065' **The events of Incarnates occur - climaxing in the apparent death of Neo-Voice and the fall of the Golden Empire, the aftermath of which begins the "Power Games" era in which the Council of Voices, Dominion and Kaiser Geist carve up the Empire for their own goals. **''Necessary Evil'' *'2068' **The Seven Secrets mysteriously vanish during their fight with The Masked Man, what occurred is unknown. *'2070' **Thyria suffers it's total annihilation to The Masked Man, those inabitants saved by other nations go to other dimensions/planets. **''End of Hope'' **'2073' (end of Power Games era and the first signs of Tyrant emerging in mainstream Earth) *'2077' **''The Advent of the Unknown Crisis (Apotheosis)'' *** *'2080' **''The Apocalypse Manifest Crisis'' ***The Misery Wars begin. *'2085' **''The ??? Crisis'' ***The Aeon Grove is invaded. Distant Future (Events that occur hundreds, thousands, millions, or even billions of years into the future of the mainstream timeline.) 2093 - Tyrant, having been gaining power for 20 years, launches the Counter Earth incentive, an ambitious plan to create a "second Earth" by which to safeguard humanity. The End (Events that deal with the "end of time" and other such themes - can be considered a variation of the Distant Future) Category:Important